Hotori and Kotori
Hotori (ホトリ) and Kotori (コトリ) are lieutenants of the Enforcers, an army of 50 warriors under the command of Yama, their leader, and Enel. Appearance Hotori and Kotori are twin brothers that look and dress exactly the same, and have some similarities to their older brother, Satori. They have bodies shaped like giant balls, and they wear white jumpsuits, with a white sash. They wear orange shoes and orange gloves. They also have yellow sunglasses that cover up their eyes completely. Behind them, they wear magenta ribbons, and on their heads they are bald. As part of God's Enforcers they have goat-like noses, ears, and horns. They also have the same wings as all Birkans. Personality They are both seen to be sadistic, as they take pleasure in inflicting pain, much like their older brother Satori. Abilities and Powers They are not priests but, while not on the level of his brother Satori, they are much stronger than the average Enforcer. They utilize a variety of dials (Axe and Flame by Hotori, and Impact, and farts stored in a Flavor Dial by Kotori), which can be combined with each other for several effects. They lack the power of Mantra that their brother possesses, making them much less deadly in combat than he is, but their teamwork somewhat compensates it. Attacks * : Hotori and Kotori join arms and spin around rapidly. Since their physical appeareance is identical, the opponent loses track of who’s who and thus who has what dials. History Hotori and Kotori firstly appear when they target Nami and Gan Fall in order take revenge for their brother Satori who was defeated by Luffy, Usopp and Sanji. As soon as Nami attacks one of them with her Clima-Tact, the attack was absorbed by the Flavor dial which was used to oppose the attack. Following that Hotori pointed the Flavor Dial back at Nami and a putrid gas came out, irritating Nami's nose and almost disorienting her with the stench. Both of the brothers started laughing about that, because they knew that they had various dials which would confuse their enemy. Consequently they spin around holding each others hand in order to confuse Nami and Gan Fall even more. As Gan Fall attacked Kotori he used his dials to dodge and attack simultaneously. When he attacked Gan Fall using the Flame dial the combination of gas and flame created an explosion. Kotori and Hotori thought they have defeated Gan Fall, however they underestimated him. Gan Fall used the smoke which arose during the explosion to start an immediate counter attack at Kotori, defeating him instantly. At the same time Nami used her Clima-tact to attack with 'cyclone' which sent Hotori flying into the river. Hotori, however, did not want to give up yet and came out of the river in which he fell, to avenge both his brothers but Nami used Gan Fall's Impact Dial to finish off Hotori after confusing him with the fog she created using her Clima-tact. Trivia * In both versions, they share the same voice actor as Satori (Yasuhiro Takato in Japanese and Chris Cason in English). * Their unique laugh is the same as their brother Satori, this being the only time so far that more than one person has the same unique laugh. * Strangely, they state that the Straw Hats killed their brother, when in fact all Sanji did was kick him on the head, knocking him out. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Birkans Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Skypiea Characters